


Te Gateo

by Ninfula



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dramione reggueaton Ooc, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninfula/pseuds/Ninfula
Summary: Draco es un exitoso cantante de reggaeton. Hermione una literaria feminista. Estos dos personajes, por motivos diferentes, se hospedan en el mismo hotel. Pero, ¡oh, oh! una tubería rota hace que ambos terminen compartiendo una habitación doble, separados solamente por una puerta que puede ser abierta cuando cualquiera de los lo requieran, lo que generará ciertas situaciones.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	Te Gateo

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo los tomo prestado para divertirme un rato.
> 
> Las canciones utilizadas (La santa y Te Gateo) en este fanfic, no son de mi propiedad, mucho menos de Draco Malfoy. Pertenecen a Andrés Felipe Robledo Londoño, mejor conocido como Reykon. Yo sólo me inspiré en éstas, y las tomé prestadas para poder desarrollar la historia cómo me la imaginé.

1.-

Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera del hotel que su mánager había concertado para que él pudiera descansar antes del concierto que se llevaría a cabo esa noche. Su mánager, Theodoro Nott, estaba alejado, específicamente hablando con la recepcionista y, al parecer, ahora con el gerente del hotel.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Se preguntó Draco. No veía la hora de tirarse en la cama king size que seguro tendría su suite para dormir un poco. Tenía los nervios de puntas y el sueño siempre había sido uno de sus rituales para calmarse antes de salir al escenario, pero si Theo seguía tardándose dudaba que tuviera tiempo de echar una siestecita. Suspiró decidiendo ir a ver por él mismo qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero no hizo falta que se levantara del mueble: Nott ya iba en su busca.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con hastío al ver la cara dubitativa de éste, lo cuál no podía presagiar nada bueno.

—Hubo un pequeño incidente—si comenzaba así se daba cuenta que tenía razón—. La tubería del baño de la suite que reservé se averió. El gerente me dijo que llamaron al plomero para que la arreglaran y así tenerla como si nunca hubiese pasado nada antes de que la ocuparas, pero el daño es interno y hay que romper la pared para solucionarlo, lo cual quiere decir que...

—Ya, no es necesario que continúes —Draco cortó la perorata de Theo, entendiendo que sería imposible que él se quedara en el cuarto que reservó—. No hay problema, renta otro cuarto: estoy tan cansando que fácilmente podría quedarme a dormir aquí en recepción.

Nott dibujó una sonrisa de alivio.

—Me alegra escucharte decir eso, porque el hotel está hasta el tope, y la única habitación que queda disponible es una compartida...

—¿Qué? Olvidalo, no pienso compartir mi espacio con alguien más... —sentenció con seguridad. Eso ni de coñas.

—Técnicamente no sería así: Son dos habitaciones con entradas independientes, con una puerta adentro que comunica a éstas. El gerente me dijo que habló con la huésped que se queda en la otra habitación y dice que por ella no hay problema.

—¿Ella? Pues por supuesto que no hay problema —Draco rió con ironía—: Seguro es una de esas fans locas y nada más está viendo su oportunidad de acosarme.

—Te aseguró que no es así, Draco —Nott se apresuró a aclararle—. El gerente me dijo que la mujer es una persona seria, que la conoce de hace mucho porque siempre se hospeda en su hotel cada vez que viene a dar una conferencia. Me dijo que es una literaria o algo así, y que al parecer no tiene idea de quién eres, porque no le dio mucha importancia cuando le mencionó tu nombre.

Draco juntó sus cejas y se quedó pensando por un momento, no creyéndose del todo lo que le decía su mánager. ¿Quién a estas alturas de su carrera no podría saber quién era él? Si salía en la sección de farándula de cada periódico y en la televisión lo nombraba a cada rato. No, seguro la mujer esa había mentido... ¿O tal vez no? Draco no sabía por qué, pero le irritaba que todavía hubiera alguien en el mundo que no supiera lo importante que él era. Tenía que conocer, al menos de vista, a ese ser tan extraño que no sabía de su existencia. Además, ya era tarde, estaba perdiendo tiempo valiosísimo y con la suerte que tenía seguro no conseguía hospedaje en otro hotel.

—Está bien —dijo con fastidio—, pero no quiero que por ningún motivo esa mujer entre a mi habitación —Nott asintió—. Y otra cosa, en cuanto esté solucionado el problema de la tubería, que te avisen, así yo podré ocupar de inmediato la suite. No vaya ser que la mujer esa por fin sepa quién soy e intente violarme.

2.-

Hermione Granger tomó su libreta de apuntes y se dispuso a echarle una última ojeada antes irse a su conferencia esa tarde. Estaba muy concentrada revisando que no se le fuese olvidado anotar algo, cuando de repente un ruido infernal inundó su habitación, haciendo que ella perdiera el hilo del asunto. Quiso retomar su tarea pero la música era demasiado estridente como para que ella pudiese pensar con claridad. Se dio por vencida y colocó la libreta en la veladora para después caminar hasta la puerta que comunicaba su habitación con la de al lado. Conforme se fue acercando, supo que la música venía de ésta, y cuando ya estaba pegada a la puerta, pudo escuchar claramente algo de la letra de la canción.

_Y no te hagas la santa,_

_yo sé que te encanta,_

_cuando escucha el ritmo_

_y de la silla te levantas._

_Y no te hagas la santa,_

_yo sé que te encanta,_

_cuando no rozamos_

_lgo a mí se me levanta._

_Baby y no te hagas la santa,_

_yo sé que te encanta,_

_cuando no rozamos_

_algo a mí se me levanta._

_Baby no te hagas la santa._

_No. Puede. Ser_. se dijo mentalmente mientras se reía para no llorar. ¿Qué clase de música tan vulgar era ésa? Cuando Albus -el gerente del hotel- le pidió el favor de que aceptara que alguien más ocupara la otra habitación que compartía la suya, ya que ésta era una persona de renombre y no quería que el hotel perdiera reputación por el incidente de la tubería rota, ella aceptó sin ningún inconveniente. Primero, porque Albus se había convertido para ella, durante los últimos años en los que constantemente se había hospedado en su hotel, en algo más que un amigo, lo veía como un padre y no quería que tuviera problema alguno. Y segundo, porque sabía que en esa época del año sería imposible que alguien consiguiera una habitación en donde quedarse. Ella misma casi se quedó sin una por no haber reservado antes, sólo por querer darle una sorpresa a Albus con su llegada. Así que terminó por alojarse en una habitación doble, que era la única disponible en todo el hotel. No le dio importancia en un principio, porque no pensó que la persona que se iba a quedar a domir, prácticamente en su mismo espacio, sería un adolescente que no respetaba a los demás huéspedes, poniendo a todo volumen ésa atrocidad que ni siquiera debía llamarse música. Definitivamente tenía que hablar con éste para que apagara el equipo o que por lo menos se pusiera unos audífonos.

Hermione tocó la puerta una vez, pero nadie le abrió, volvió a tocar y otra vez nada. La tercera fue más insistente, pensando que el chico no podía oír que tocaban porque obviamente el ruido no lo dejaba, pero mayor fue su irritación cuando, en vez de que le abrieran la puerta, la música se alzó casi dejándola sorda.

Hermione abrió la boca como no creyéndose tanta niñería por parte de su vecino. ¡Ah! pero ella no lo iba dejar salirse con la suya. Rodeó el picaporte con una de sus manos y lo giró con sólida decisión. La puerta se abrió completamente, dejando ver a un hombre ¡UN HOMBRE! casi en cueros, y toda la determinación se esfumó de ella cuando la mirada gris glacial de éste se posó en su presencia, causando que su mandíbula se se desencajara hasta casi tocar el piso y que la sangre de todo su cuerpo se concentrara en sus mejillas.

—L...lo siento —fue todo lo que pudo articular cuando se acordó de cómo utilizar sus cuerdas vocales. Luego cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda en ésta.

 _Oh. Por. Dios_. pensó al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la altura de su pecho, con miedo de que su corazón se fuera salir de su sitio si no hacía nada para contenerlo. ¿De dónde había salido semejante hombre? No, no, no, no. Aquello no era un hombre; aquello era un dios griego venido directamente del olimpo. Es que semejante prospecto no podía ser terrenal.

Hermione se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos con la imagen que acababa de ver grabada en sus párpados: Un cuerpo perfectamente cincelado cubierto nada más que por una diminuta toalla. Pero eso no era todo, sino los movimientos sensualmente rítmicos que hacía con las caderas al son de la musica. De repente, algo vibró en su interior haciendo que se imaginara siendo ella la protagonista de la canción que hace unos segundos había calificado como vulgaridad. Sus piernas se aflojaron, perdió el equilibrio y casi se cae. Se dio cuenta luego que no eran sólo sus piernas de gelatina que hacían que se tambaleara, sino que alguien estaba tratado de abrir la puerta, empujándola.

Herminone abrió los ojos cómo platos al deducir que ese alguien era el dios griego que ella acaba de ver en paños menores.

Un empujón más fuerte y ella cayó al piso, con la palmas de sus manos abiertas y las rodillas flexionadas sobre la mullida alfombra. Estar en esa posición le hizo sonrojar hasta más no poder. No por la humillación en que la ponía la misma, sino por la furia que la embargó en ese momento. Se puso de pie en el acto, y se dio la vuelta a la vez que decía:

—¿Estás loco o qué?

Saber que él loco seguía semidesnudo casi le hace jadear, pero se contuvo.

—Aquí la única loca eres tú. ¿Se puede saber por qué abriste la puerta sin mi permiso? —se defendió él y Hermione se cruzó de brazos dispuesta a refutarle, tratando -en vano- que sus ojos no se desviaran al torso con forma de cobra y el abdomen bien definido por donde ella quería pasar su lengua. Ésta vez tuvo que contener un gemido.

—Pues, si no hubieras puesto esa horrible música en primer lugar, o por lo menos me hubieses abierto la puerta cuando toqué, en vez de alzar más el volumen, yo no la habría abierto por mi cuenta.

—¿Horrible? ¿Mi música? —él le dijo con dejo de incredulidad e irritación.

¿Su música? El vientre de Hermione se contrajo deliciosamente al, ésta vez, imaginarse al dios griego cantándole y bailándole a ella. Eso sí, sin que hubiera ninguna toalla de por medio que le impidiera deleitarse completamente con aquella parte que debía ser, estaba segura, una obra de arte. Agradeció tener los brazos cruzados encima de sus pechos, de no ser así, su interlocutor se habría percatado de sus erectos pezones que gritaban por un poco de atención. Pero no pudo hacer nada para que sus mejillas se volvieran a colorear.

—Mi música no es horrible. Yo no tengo la culpa de que tú seas una virgen de pueblo que se sonroja con mi prosa.

Hermione abrió la boca claramente ofendida y su cara ya debía parecer semáforo.

—¿Llamas a ésa bazofia, prosa? —dijo con toda la intención de ofenderlo. Pero él no pareció ofenderse, más bien la imitó cruzándose de brazos y alzó una ceja al tiempo que sonreía de lado con arrogancia, que, de no ser por lo que dijo a continuación, Hermione lo hubiera encontrado sexi.

—Entonces lo de virgen no lo contradices.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, haciendo un esfuerzo porque no se le notara en la cara que lo él dijo era mayormente cierto. Quiso contestarle de mala gana, pero en ese momento alguien tocó la puerta. Se dio cuenta que el idiota -Hermione decidió que éste calificativo le quedaba mejor al dios griego- había tenido la delicadeza de apagar la música antes de irrumpir en su habitación, por ende los golpes escucharon claramente.

—Malfoy, abre. Sé que estás allí. —era a él a quién solicitaban.

Hermione lo vio dejar caer sus brazos a los costados, soltar un bufido y rodar los ojos cómo si fuera niño chiquito, para luego darse vuelta y entrar a su cuarto. Ella aprovechó para caminar rápidamente y cerrar la puerta que separaba sus habitaciones. Definitivamente, Malfoy -como ahora sabía que se llamaba, al menos debía de ser su apellido, dudaba que fuese su nombre-, era un completo idiota que ni siquiera se disculpó por su comportamiento antes de irse. Eso sí, idiota y todo, pero tenía una retaguardia donde sus dientes picaban por hincarse.

Hermione rió a la vez que negaba con la cabeza ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Parecía una adolescente calenturienta que no podía ver a un hombre semidesnudo porque ya se le quería lanzar encima. Por Dios: Ni siquiera creía acordarse que en su juventud tuviera tales pensamientos. Debía ser a causa de estar leyendo tanto libro erótico. Esto, o que a sus 30 años apenas si había tenido experiencia sexual... Si es que se le podía llamar así a autoquitarse la virginidad con un pene de hule en acto feminista. Sí, había sido algo estúpido, pero tenía 17 años y se negó a darle la famosa "prueba de amor " a su primer y único novio, Ronald Weasley.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, no estando dispuesta a desenterrar su humillante y doloroso pasado, y caminó de vuelta hacia su veladora, en busca de su libreta para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que la cosa deliciosa que tenía por vecino, la interrumpiera. Sonrió: Definitivamente la frustración sexual le estaba pasando factura, sólo esperaba que ésta no la metiese en problemas.

3.-

—¿Qué quieres, Theo? —Draco preguntó con irritación una vez le abrió la puerta a su mánager, que había sido tan importuno al tocar su puerta justo cuando él comenzaba a verle diversión que la mojigata que tenía como vecina de cuarto haya sido tan maleducada de invadir su privacidad y, a parte, decirle luego que su música era una bazofia. Aunque Draco no estaba muy seguro lo que significaba ésta palabra, tendría que googlearla luego, pero algo le decía que no se trataba exactamente de un piropo.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? El gerente del hotel me llamó para informarme que varios huéspedes llamaron a recepción quejándose de la música a todo volumen. ¿A casó se te olvidó lo que te dije? —Theo le preguntó molesto.

—Sí. No. Digo, no se me olvidó: Ya sabes que me gusta escuchar mi música antes de cada concierto, que es una manera de darme ánimos y que se me quite la idea de que lo voy hacer mal. Porque no puedo hacerlo mal cuando me escucho así de bien ¿Cierto? Pero el caso es, que puse la música en un tono tolerable, pero unos golpes que no supe de dónde provenían, me impedían escuchar bien la canción, así que subí el volumen —Draco explicó y mientras lo hacía caía en la cuenta que los golpes se debían a que su vecina estaba tocando la puerta—. Claro, por eso ella la abrió sin mi permiso. —dijo su pensamiento en voz alta, causando que su mánager frunciera el ceño.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién abrió qué?

—No, nada, nada. Te prometo que la próxima vez usaré los audífonos. Ahora dejame que aun faltan horas para el concierto. —Draco se apresuró a decir para que Theo olvidara su inconsciente comentario. No sabe por qué, pero no quería que su mánager se enterara de su inesperada visita.

—Está bien. —Nott aceptó a regañadientes su excusa y se fue dejándolo nuevamente solo.

Draco caminó hasta sentarse en su cama y alcanzar su lapto que estaba en el centro de ésta. Minimizó la ventana de San Youtube, de donde había estado escuchando su musica, y abrio otra para lanzar una nueva búsqueda. Mientras se cargaba la página, estaba pensando si debía o no ir a ofrecer una disculpa ahora que ya sabía que sí había sido culpa él que su vecina de cuarto hubiera abierto la puerta sin que él se lo permitiera, y decidió que, si iba, sería para que ella se disculpara primero por haber insultado la letra de su música. Ella no tenía ni idea cuánto tiempo le tomaba a él escribir una canción, y, aunque antes sí había escuchado comentarios de que éstas eran algo vulgares, jamás se habían referido a ellas cómo basura, que era lo que acaba de leer en San wikipedia, lo que significaba la palabra bazofia.

Pero, ¿qué otra clase de opinión se podía esperar de alguien que se sonrojaba por ver a un hombre con el pecho desnudo? Estaba seguro que su vecina era una de esas personas aburridas que sólo escuchaban pura música clásica y no tenían ni idea de lo que era un buen perreo. Aunque Draco no podía negar que ésta tenía unas buenas curvas para hacerlo. Nada más haberla visto en cuatro, con su redondeado trasero apuntando hacia él, habían hecho que la parte sur de su cuerpo cosquilleara. Menos mal que no había pasado de una cosquilla, porque apostaba a que ella se hubiera desmallado si su miembro hubiese decidido sacar a relucir su lado boy scaout , y armar una gran carpa con la toalla.

4.-

Hermione saludó a uno que otro colega que se le acercó para felicitarla por tan buen tema que había escogido para dar en la conferencia, y para ser invitada a que se quedara unos días más en la zona con la intención de que ella diera algunas charlas a los aspirantes de literatura en varias universidades reconocidas.

Después de esto se despidió, dirigiéndose luego a la salida para disponerse a esperar un taxi. No tardó en hallar uno, le hizo señas para que se detuviera y lo abordó sin siquiera preguntarle al chofer cuánto le cobraría para que la llevara a su destino. La verdad es que no le importaba cuánto le cobrara, lo único que quería era que la llevara la hotel para que ella pudiera quitarse los tacones que la estaban matando.

—¿A dónde la llevo, señorita? —el chofer le dijo minutos después que hubiera puesto en marcha el vehículo.

—Al Hotel Hogwarts.

—¿Está segura? —le preguntó con tono escéptico, viéndola, además, por el espejo retrovisor, cómo si estuviera evaluando su apariencia.

¿Por qué la miraba así? Ella estaba vestida muy decente. Además, ni que le hubiera dicho que iba a un motel.

—Sí, estoy segura. Allí me hospedo. —respondió seria y con firmeza.

El chofer quitó la cara de escéptico y sonrió a la vez que asentía cómo si hubiera entendido algo de lo que ella no tenía idea.

—Si es así, de una vez le aviso que no voy a poder dejarla en la entrada del hotel, sólo a algunas cuadras antes.

—¿Qué? No, entonces déjeme aquí, tomaré otro taxi que me lleve hasta la puerta. —Hermione pidió. Ni de bromas iba a caminar dos cuadras con esos zapatos que ya le tenían los pies llenos de ampollas.

—Señorita, déjeme decirle que ningún taxista será capaz de llevarla esta noche a la puerta de ése hotel.

—¿Y eso por qué? —quiso saber Hermione.

—Porque al parecer un reggaetenorito de esos se está hospedando allí, y afuera hay cientos de fanáticos esperando a que este salga para verlo.

—¿Un reggaete qué? —dijo Hermione no entendiendo del todo al chofer.

—Un reggaetonero, es decir, un cantante de reggaeton. Lo sé porque mi hija es una de sus fans y hace ya una hora que me pidió que la llevara al hotel. Para entonces había bastante gente, apenas si pude dejarla una cuadra antes —El chofer le explicó e hizo una pausa para luego añadir—: Draco, se llama.

—¿Quién? ¿Su hija? —Hermione preguntó pero tan pronto lo hizo sintió arder su rostro al darse cuenta de la estupidez de su pregunta: ¿qué clase padres llamarían a su hija, Draco? —. Disculpe. —se disculpó de inmediato.

El chofer hizo un movimiento con su mano a la altura de su cabeza, a modo de dejarle ver que le restaba importancia.

—Nah, mi hija es tan fanática de ése cantante, que no le importaría que la llamaran así —explicó y luego disminuyó la velocidad y estacionó el taxi—. Bueno señorita, hasta aquí la dejo yo.

Hermione le pagó al taxista y se bajó del carro con la cabeza dándole vueltas. ¿Sería Draco, el cantante del que le habló el chofer, el mismo que se estaba quedando en la habitación que compartía la suya? Hermione no podría asegurarlo por aquel se llamaba Malfoy; a menos que fuera Draco Malfoy. Sí, el nombre iba bien con el apellido, además, el chofer había dicho que era un cantante de reggaeton, eso sonaba a lo que el idiota estaba cantando.

Hermione se dio por satisfecha con su análisis y alzó la vista para emprender el camino hacia el hotel. Sólo entonces pareció darse cuenta de las luces reflectivas que parecían indicar el camino a éste, el montón de carros estacionado indebidamente el la carretera y en la calzada, y los cientos de gritos causados por todas las personas que tenía a unos cuántos metros de ella.

Dios mío: ¿cómo iba hacer para abrirse paso entre tanta gente? Esto era una locura ¿De dónde habían salido esas personas? Cuando ella salió del hotel para ir a la conferencia no estaban allí.

Hermione, cómo pudo, avanzó una cuadra. Mientras seguía caminando -empujando y siendo empujada- pensó que su análisis anterior estaba errado: esa clase de música que le había escuchado al idiota de su vecino de cuarto, no podía gustarles a tantas personas. Debía ser que en el hotel se estaba hospedando otro cantante -uno con música de calidad- y la gente que estaba allí gritaba cómo loca por él. Sí, debía ser eso.

Pero Hermione pronto se dio cuenta que siempre sí había acertado con su primera conclusión: logró llegar casi hasta la entrada del hotel, donde habían improvisado una pequeña tarima, dispuestas con varios micrófonos, y alrededor habían reporteros cubriendo la noticia.

 _Nos han confirmado que el cantante de reggaeton del momento, Draco Malfoy, se encuentra hospedado efectivamente aquí en el Hotel cinco estrellas, Hogwarts. Llegó hoy a las cuatro de la tarde y hace apenas unas pocas horas fue visto por un paparazzi, que le tomó unas fotos mientras éste cenaba con su mánager , Theodoro Nott, y las subió a sus diferentes redes sociales en internet, haciendo que la noticia corriera cómo pólvora y que la fanáticada no perdiera tiempo en congregarse aquí en la entrada del hotel, esperando que su ídolo salga y les dedique unas palabras antes de partir al concierto que tiene programado para esta misma noche_.

Pero no fue sólo esto lo que le dio la afirmación a su principal análisis Hermione, sino las dos pancartas gigantescas a cada lado de la tarima. En éstas se podía ver claramente a su vecino en una deliciosa pose de lado, con el rostro girado hacia al público; unas de sus manos estaba acariciando sus carnosos labios, mientras que su músculoso brazo se cruzaba en su fuerte pecho, sirviéndole de apoyo al codo del otro. En la pancarta lucía una camisa blanca satinada manga corta y un pantalón casual marrón oscuro que le hacía marcar sus trabajadas piernas y trasero. Sus ojos grises estaban cubiertos con unas lentes oscuros y su cabello rubio lucía un corte a la moda que le daba un aire sexi y caliente.

A estas alturas de su recorrido visual, Hermione ya estaba hiper ventilando y un gemido escapó de sus labios cuándo el hombre que aclamaban cientos de personas -en su mayoria del sexo femenino-, salió al fin, causando que muchas de éstas comenzaran a saltar, a gritar y llorar al mismo tiempo. Otras simplemente se desmayaron y Hermione sólo se limitó a ver el espectáculo que no se tenía la oportunidad de ver todos los días. Aunque ella ya tenía la suerte de verlo por segunda en poco tiempo; para su más buena suerte aún, en una de esas lo había visto casi sin nada de ropa; y para terminar de coronar, era su vecino de cuarto.

Hermione no prestó atención alguna a lo que Draco les había dicho a sus fans, porque estaba perdida en esos labios color durazno que se movían con sensualidad, lo que hacían que ella se imaginase cómo sería que se movieran en sus labios.

Supo que él había finalizado su pequeño discurso cuando se bajó un momento los lentes para guiñarles un ojo al público presente, y después volver a colocarlas en su sitio. Estaba segura que ése era su guiño mojabragas, porque las suyas ya estaban que nadaban.

5.-

Después que Draco lograra montarse en la limusina que lo esperaba en la entrada del hotel, la fanáticada había salido corriendo tras del vehículo, lo que causó que se despejara un poco el lugar y que Hermione pudiera entrar al hotel. Al hacerlo, se encontró con Albus que la veía con cara de pena al darse cuenta de las condiciones en las que había ingresado. La invitó a comer algo, pero ella declinó porque, uno, estaba muy cansada, y dos, necesitaba darse un baño con urgencia. Albus no insistió, pero se disculpó por las molestias causadas, le dijo que la estancia de Draco no sería por mucho tiempo, y que, además, la reparación la suite que él debía ocupar estaba casi lista, lo que suponía que a más tardar al mediodía del dia siguiente, Draco se estaría mudando de habitación.

Albus se despidió de ella no sin antes decirle que la esperaba a la hora desayuno, para hablar de trivialidades cómo acostumbraban a hacerlo cada vez que ella visitaba la ciudad. Hermione se se fue derechito a su habitación con la intensión de bañarse y acostarse a dormir...

No pudo hacer esto último, ya que no podía sacarse de la cabeza a su vecino y lo caliente que la ponía estar pensando en él. Hermione se golpeó mentalmente por esto. A ella no le podía estar gustando un hombre con las características que tanto odiaba: Idiota, arrogante, y que resumía a la mujer en algo puramente sexual. Llegó a ésta conclusión al acordarse de la letra de la canción a la que él llamaba música. Pero aún así no podía evitar tener muchísimas ganas de verlo de nuevo y, si era sin nada, nadita de ropa, mejor.

Suspiró: Dudaba mucho que esto pasara ahora que él se mudaría a su suite... Aunque si pensaba por un momento, todavía había una pasibilidad de verlo cómo ella quería. Él era un artista; y los artistas se hacían fotos, de todo tipo. Esto podía incluir desnudos ¿No? Hermione sonrió malévola y con algo de incredulidad por lo que estaba apunto de hacer, pero al menos tenía que intentar averiguarlo...

6.-

—¡Noooo! —Hermione gritó a la vez que abría los ojos y tomaba su inoportuno reloj despertador y lo lanzaba al piso; el que causó un sonido estruendoso y se quebró en el acto. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, con fuerza, deseando que el sueño volviera ella y así poder continuar soñando con lo que lo estaba haciéndo segundos antes de que la alarma sonara, pero nada: el sueño se había esfumado, por ende la oportunidad de ver a su vecino completamente desnudo, también.

Gritó frustrada contra la almohada dándose por vencida y se levantó de la cama para ir a darse una ducha de agua fría. Antes de entrar en el baño, sus ojos se posaron en la lapto que había dejado encendida en su escritorio, en ésta todavía estaba cargada la última imagen que había visto la anterior noche antes de quedarse dormida, y se mordió el labio sintiendo cómo se humedecía de nuevo.

—Estúpida toalla. —soltó molesta para luego entrar de una buena vez al baño.

Un fuerte portazo resonó en los dos cuartos.

7.-

—¡Mierda! —Draco maldijo por lo bajo al levantarse de golpe de su cama.

Había llegado al hotel a las 5:00am, luego de que el concierto hubiese terminado siendo otro exitaso. Estaba realmente cansado y lo único que quería era dormir antes de que Nott lo viniera a buscar para ir a la firma de autógrafos que tenía programada para horas del mediodía, pero desde hacía unos minutos, específicamente dos horas después de él haberse quedado dormido, un grito seguido de un golpe estruendoso, hicieron que él se despertara. Luego había cerrados los ojos de nuevo pensando que tal vez había sido su imaginación porque ya no se escuchó nada, pero tan pronto los cerró, otro golpe, ésta vez más fuerte que hizo que las paredes de su cuarto vibraran, causó que él perdiera el sueño completamente y que se pusiera de pie en el acto, lo que le generó un mareo, por lo cual había maldecido.

Draco no tuvo que pensar mucho para deducir que todo ésos ruidos vinieron del cuarto de su vecina, y una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en su rostro pensando que había llegado la hora de vengarse: ella invadió su privacidad el día anterior porque él la estaba molestando con su música, que además insultó -sí, esto todavía le molestaba, más por el hecho de no saber por qué él le daba importancia a la opinión de una mujer a la que no le conocía ni el nombre-, pues ahora él invadiría la de ella por no dejarlo dormir con sea lo que sea que estaba haciendo para causara tanto escándalo. Con suerte y también la encontraba en toalla. Su sonrisa se agrandó pensando que pagaría por ver la cara que pondría la mojigata de su vecina si él la llegase a encontrar de ésa manera. Seguro que empezaría a gritar cómo loca

Draco no se detuvo a pensar que tal vez esto no era muy buena idea, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta que separaban los dos cuartos. Giró la cerradura y abrió la puerta a la vez que su sonrisa se borraba de inmediato: su vecina no se veía por ningún lado. Quiso dar media vuelta, deshacer sus pasos y tirarse en la cama para seguir durmiendo, pero la lapto que vio en el escritorio, encendida, que le mostraba una imagen de un cuerpo que el reconocería hasta con los ojos cerrados, se lo impidió

Draco terminó de entrar al cuarto de su vecina y caminó hacia el escritorio. Cuando llegó frente a éste, se detuvo y negó con la cabeza, riendo con sorpresa e incredulidad. Sus ojos no lo habían engañado: la imagen cargada en la lapto era una de las tantas fotos que le habían tomado el año pasado para un comercial de ropa de baño. En ella salía cómo Dios lo trajo al mundo -obviamente más..., mucho más crecido-, pero una pequeña toalla, que él sostenía con una mano, tapaba su hombría.

Draco manipuló el mouse, maximizando y minimizando la cantidad de pestañas que se encontraban cargadas con diferentes enlaces, hallando en estos más fotos de él; todas mostrándose con poca ropa. También halló vídeos de algunas de sus canciones y capturas de pantallas de estos donde él hacía algún movimiento con su cuerpo.

No puedo creerlo, pensó mientras seguía riendo y negando con la cabeza, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo, que era lo que con seguridad la puritana de su vecina estuvo viendo gran parte de la noche. Ni tan puritana, continuó pensando, pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho más tiempo porque el sonido de una puerta al abrirse, lo asustó, haciendo que sus dedos se tornaran torpes y que sin querer hiciera "click " al icono de reproducir en una de las canciones.

Draco se dio vuelta, nervioso, sabiendo que había sido piyado con las manos en la masa. Su vecina se encontraba parada en la puerta de lo que él suponía era el baño, viéndolo con ojos desorbitados y con la boca abierta. No tuvo la suerte de que ella anduviera en toalla, sino con un albornoz.

_Quién la ve tan seriecita,_

_tan de casa y tan bonita,_

_hija de papá y mamá._

_Y si supieran que en la anoche,_

_yo la recojo en mi coche_

_y de vuelta pa' fumar..._

_Y no te hagas la santa,_

_yo sé que te encanta..._

Draco sonrió cuando la letra de "La Santa" llegó a sus oídos y pensó que la canción no podía ser más oportuna. De repente, ató cabos, una idea cruzó por su cabeza, y le guiñó un ojo a su vecina para después alzarle el volumen a la lapto...

8.-

¡Por todos los dioses del olimpo! ¿Será que el episodio de la alarma de su reloj despertador no ocurrió y ella seguía en su cama soñando que su vecino le hacía un striptease? Tenía que ser así, de otra manera no podría explicarse lo que veían sus ojos en ese momento: Draco, a poca distancia de ella, sin camisa, con unos jeans desgastados que le caían a la cadera, el cual estaba desabotonado, dejando a la vista el inicio castaño dorado del camino a su felicidad. Su cabello estaba desordenado y sus orbes grises la veían con picardía, mientras que su cuerpo se movía igual a como ella lo había visto hasta el cansancio la anterior noche, imaginándose cómo se sentiría que él hiciera ésos mismo movimientos de cadera, estando dentro de ella.

Bueno, si esto seguía siendo un sueño, no perdería el tiempo y haría algo para por fin ver lo que ella quería ver...

Por otra parte, Draco estaba divertidisimo viendo la cara de shock de su vecina mientras él seguía bailando. Ya quería que ella saliera de éste estado para verla sonrojarse y comenzara a insultarlo por su atrevimiento... Pero lo que vio Draco fue cómo ella caminaba tranquilamente hacia él, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de su rostro, haciendo que su cuerpo dejara de moverse y, ésta vez, fuera él el que se quedara en estado de shock , cuando ella tomó las solapas de sus pantalones y lo deslizó hacia abajo sin titubear...

9.-

Hermione se encontraba parada detrás de la gradas que separaban el gran escenario del público presente; el calor la estaba sofocando, apenas podía moverse y los gritos la tenían casi sorda. Si así era en la zona V.I.P -que era en donde ella se encontraba-, no quería imaginarse lo que sería estar en la general. No entendía cómo la gente a su alrededor podía estar tan tranquila, saltando y gritando, sí, pero sin mostrar ningún indicio de incomodidad que no fuera otra la que su cantante favorito aún no se hubiera presentando y ya eran pasada de las dos de la madrugada. Lo que tampoco entendía Hermione era cómo que ella se había dejado convencer para ir a ese tipo de evento al cual no estaba acostumbrada ir, pero Draco le había insistido tanto y hasta le había regalado la entrada para que ella no tuviera ninguna excusa, que no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar. Además, tenía que reconocer que le dio algo de curiosidad ver cómo se veía él en escena, aunque ya lo había visto en algunos vídeos en YuoTube... y en privado, pero eso no contaba.

Los gritos de los fanáticos se elevaron evitando que Hermione pudiera seguir su queja interna cuando las luces del escenario se atenuaron un poco. Unas pequeñas explosiones se escucharon causando que éste se llenara con una cortina de humo, la que se fue disipando dejando ver a una figura masculina a la que ella reconoció de inmediato. Pero no por eso se puso a gritar cómo loca porque Draco al fin se había dignado a aparecer, lo que sí hizo fue sonreír cómo boba a la vez que sentía que su corazón comenzaba acelerarse, cuando la música llenó el estadio y Draco empezó a cantar, lo que causó que su estómago revoloteara, porque su voz sonaba más bonita en vivo y directo que con los arreglos que le hacían en el estudio de grabación.

La canción que estaba cantando no la reconoció. Aunque no era como si Hermione le estuviera prestando mucha atención a la letra cuando ella estaba muy ocupada deleitándose con el cuerpo en movimiento de Draco, al tiempo que de vez en cuando fulminaba con la mirada al par de bailarinas que no perdían el tiempo para restregarse encima de él, lo que hacía que ella se molestara porque tampoco veía que Draco hiciera mucho esfuerzo por evitar que esto sucediera.

Hermione se obligó a dejar de pensar de manera ridícula: Esa era la coreografía y Draco sólo se estaba apegando a ésta, y seguro era algo totalmente profesional que a él no le provocaba nada. Hermione suspiró: Aún si esto fuese así, no podía dejar de sentir molestia cuando una de esas mujeres, que eran más jóvenes que ella, más bonitas que ella, y de cuerpos con curvas perfectas que se contorneaban de maneras que ella ni siquiera podía imaginarse a sí misma haciendo, se acercaban a Draco para manosearlo.

De repente la música cambió por una que ella sí reconoció al instante, por lo que fue incapaz de seguir mirando a Draco, ya que él ahora la veía con cara divertida, seguramente recordando los acontecimientos que los llevaron a los dos a conocerse un poco mejor, por lo cual Hermione olvidó a los dos bailarinas. Porque, sí, ellas eran todo esto que pensó con anterioridad, pero ninguna de ellas era la que habia pasado los últimos días compartiendo con Draco...

_Y , ¿qué era lo que había pasado luego de que Hermione le bajara los pantalones al dios griego que tenía como vecino? Y no, no fue que Draco y ella tuvieron sexo si es lo que sus mentes cochambrosas se están imaginando. Por favor, tengan un poquito más de sentido común: Ellos sólo eran dos extraños que por un accidente compartían una habitación doble, y él ni siquiera sabía, en ese entonces, cómo se llamaba ella. Además, una cosa era que Hermione se armara una película triple x en su cabeza con su vecino, y otra muy distinta era que éste estuviera de verdad desnudo frente a ella. ¡A ella que nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo en su vida! -Al menos no en carne y hueso-. Así que lo que en realidad pasó fue que ella se asustó a la vez que se avergonzó por lo que hizo; y, antes de que su vecino le dijera o hiciera algo que la aterrara o avergonzara más, salió corriendo de vuelta hacia el baño y se encerró esperando que que un rayo le cayera encima o que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies y se la tragara._

_Para su mala suerte no pasó ni lo uno ni lo otro. Así que Hermione había decidido quedarse encerrada en su baño lo que le restaba de vida... Bueno no, tampoco fue para exagerar, pero se quedó allí un buen tiempo para asegurarse de que su vecino se cansara de esperar que ella saliera. Aunque para ser completamente sincera no esperó mucho, ya que le había comenzado a dar hambre y ella no iba a comerse su jabón por muy hecho con fresas que estuviera_

_Hermione había abierto la puerta con cuidado, asomando la cabeza primero para observar el perímetro y asegurarse que no hubiera un dios griego desnudo en su cuarto que la hiciera volver a encerrarse. Esa vez tuvo más suerte, ya que no vio a Draco por ningún lado, pero extrañamente esto la hizo sentir decepción. Decidió no pensar mucho, terminó de salir del baño, apagó su lapto sin molestarse antes en cerrar todo el contenido abierto, se vistió y salió de su habitación para ir a encontrarse con Albus y ofrecerle una disculpa por no haberse presentado a la hora acordada para desayunar juntos._

_Encontró a Albus en su oficina, él aceptó sus excusa -Hermione le dijo que se había quedado dormida- y la invitó a tomarse un café mientras se ponían al día._

_Llevaban ya rato hablando, cuando sonó el teléfono y Albus se disculpó para atender la llamada. Lo escuchó hablar en monosílabos, lo que a Hermione no le dio ninguna pista de con quién y de qué estaba hablando. Luego colgó el teléfono y le sonrió a la vez que contaba que era Kate, la recepcionista, que llamaba para informarle que el plomero ya había dejado la suite de Draco en perfectas condiciones y que avisaría para que éste pudiera mudarse de cuarto. La decepción que Hermione había sentido temprano creció un poco más con la noticia, pero se dijo que era mejor así porque no quería encontrarse con su vecino, que pronto sería su ex vecino, y pasar la vergüenza de tener que pedirle disculpas y explicarle por qué fue que ella actuó cómo si fuera una acosadora sexual. Aunque pensándolo bien, para que ella hiciera esto él tendría que disculparse primero por entrar a su cuarto y husmear en su lapto._

_Hermione se despidió de Albus, diciéndole que no se quedaba a hablar por más tiempo porque tenía una cita con el decano de una universidad para pautar la fecha para su siguiente conferencia._

_Después de esto había pasado el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde ocupada en sus asuntos, que ni tiempo le había dado de acordarse de lo sucedido con su ex vecino. Pero tan pronto estuvo de regreso en el hotel, en su habitación, la imagen de un Draco desnudo inundó su cabeza haciendo que suspirara para luego reír y negar con la cabeza. Dios, todavía no podía creer que ella hubiese tenido la osadía de bajarle los pantalones. Sino fuera porque se dio cuenta que no estaba soñando y que ella era pura bulla, no sabía en qué hubiese terminado aquel episodio._

Ya está bueno de pensar en eso, Hermione, _se había dicho mentalmente, pero sus orbes marrones se dirigieron a la puerta que separaba su cuarto con el de su ex vecino. Se mordió el labio: ¿Y si iba a echar una miradita al cuarto? Bueno, él ya no ocupaba la habitación y Albus no la había llamado para informarle que alguien nuevo la iba ocupar. No le hacía mal a nadie que ella fuera a ver si tenía un poco de suerte y, quizá, encontrarse con cualquier cosa que se le fuese olvidado a Draco y que ella pudiera quedarselo cómo souvenir._

_Hermione respiró profundamente, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la otra habitación. La abrió... Todo estaba en penumbras, lo que no le permitía ver completamente el espacio. Así que terminó por entrar, dirigiéndose, ésta vez, hacia donde estaba el interruptor para encender la luz..._

_Hermione se dio cuenta que sí había tenido la suerte de que en el cuarto se hubiese quedado alguna pertenencia de su ex vecino. El detalle era que se le habían quedado demasiadas cosas; la ropa tirada en la cama de manera desordenada por ejemplo, y otras cositas que hicieron que a Hermione le comenzara a latir el corazón frenéticamente, entrando en pánico al deducir que Draco seguía siendo su vecino de cuarto._

_Antes de que ella pensara en que debía salir de allí inmediatamente, la puerta principal de la habitación se abrió, dejando entrar a su ocupante._

_Hermione se había quedado paralizada al igual que Draco que al principio se la que quedó viendo cómo sino pudiese creer que ella estuviera en medio de su habitación, pero luego se echó a reír con unas carcajadas tan sonoras y contagiosas, que Hermione no tardó en unirsele, comenzando a reír para no llorar por la vergonzosa situación._

_—Mucho gusto, Draco Malfoy —Hermione no supo en qué momento se le había acercado extendiéndole la mano—, su vecino de cuarto.—esto último le arrancó otra sonrisa a la castaña._

_—Hermione Granger —le contestó ella, estrechando la mano extendida y haciendo caso omiso al calor que la recorrió de pies a cabeza al hacerlo—, su vecina de cuarto. —añadió y él también sonrió._

_Luego de la formal presentación, Draco se había disculpado por haber actuado cómo un idiota el día anterior. Confesándole, además, y que lo escuchara muy bien por que eso sólo lo admitía delante de su mánager, que él se ponía muy nervioso antes de cada concierto a pesar de ya haber pasado la época en la que la gente lo abucheaba porque todavía no cantaba bien en vivo y directo, y sólo cuando escuchaba su música y se daba cuenta de todo lo que había mejorado, se imaginaba en el escenario y se le quitaban las ganas de vomitar. También se disculpó por entrar en su cuarto sin permiso y por haber hurgado en sus cosas personales, pero en su defensa agregó que él nada más había querido tener una pequeña venganza por lo que ella había dicho de su música que, está bien, no era una prosa para una obra que pudiera presentar Mozart, pero era la suya y se esforzaba para que cada palabra rimara con la otra y que fuera una canción más pegajosa que la de los cantantes de reggaeton que podían hacerle competencia, que jamás se imaginó que encontraría fotos de él en su computador._

_Hermione no había podido evitar sonrojarse a la vez que sintió vergüenza al recordar que ella efectivamente había calificado su canción como basura. Inmediatamente se disculpó por esto, pero añadió con la intensión de no ser solamente ella la avergonzada, que tenía que reconocer que en la mayoría sus canciones, por no decir que en todas, hablaba de la mujer cómo si fuera un objeto sexual. Draco no sólo no pareció apenado en lo más mínimo, sino que lo aceptó descaradamente, señalando que para nadie era un secreto que los hombres eran más sexuales, pero no por esto quería decir que que no le gustara sentimentalmente la chica con la que querían tener sexo. Que sus canciones, básicamente eran una manera diferente... y más bonita -Hermione no había estado de acuerdo con que fuera bonita- de decirle a esa chica en especial todo lo que le hacía sentir. También le había dicho - cosa que hizo que Hermione se pusiera de todos los colores del arco iris, disculpándose luego con la patética excusa de que había escuchado sonar su teléfono-, que no sólo los hombres resumían a las mujeres a objetos sexuales ¿O tenía que recordarle que esto era lo que había hecho ella con él la noche anterior?_

"¡Otra, otra, otra!"

Hermione parpadeó volviendo al presente al escuchar de nuevo los gritos del público que, esta vez, eran más fuerte que al principio, porque Draco anunciaba que ya tenía que partir.

¿Tan pronto? Se preguntó incrédula, entendiendo perfectamente por qué gritaban como locos: Tenían horas aguantando sed, calor, hambre, empujones, y estaba segura que la mayoría iban estar días sin poder hablar adecuadamente por quedarse afónico de tanto gritar.¿ Y para qué? ¿Para que su cantante favorito fuera el último en presentarse y nada más cantara dos canciones? Para eso mejor les hubiera valido descargarse toda la música en internet y escucharla cuando les diera la gana.

Hermione decidió unirse a la petición de la fanaticada, ya que después de todo ella era una de las personas que había aguantado todo lo anterior. Exceptuando lo de gritar, pero eso ya no sería por más tiempo.

—¡Otra! ¡Otra¡ ¡Otra! —empezó a decir a todo pulmón utilizando sus manos cómo si fueran un megáfono.

Draco la miró y se hecho a reír. Hermione lo vio después caminar hacia el encargado de la música y susurrarle algo al oído. Éste asintió y Draco estuvo de vuelta al centro del escenario.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo con la voz amplificada por el micrófono, logrando que el público se calmara... algo—. Cantaré una más —accedió y Hermione tuvo que taparse los oídos por los nuevos gritos que esto generó—, pero será nada más un poco de la nueva canción en la que estoy trabajando. ¿De acuerdo?

Está demás decir que los presentes estuvieron más que de acuerdo. Hermione estaba comenzando a creer que las chicas venían más para deleitarse con la figura de semejante hombre, que para escucharlo cantar.

»Y esto dice más o menos así...

_Yo quiero estar contigo amor,_

_quiero arrancarte el pantalón,_

_me desespero, pues quiero que_

_conmigo pierdas el control._

_Yo quiero estar contigo amor,_

_quiero arrancarte el pantalón,_

_me desespero, pues quiero que_

_conmigo pierdas el control..._

_Mientras te gateo y te gateo y te_

_gateo, mientras te gateo y te gateo_

_y te gateo, mientras te gateo, más_

_te deseo, yo te gateo y te gateo y te gateo_.

Draco comenzó a cantar y el Dj no tardó en sintonizar la música que fuera acorde al ritmo que utilizó el rubio. Los presentes tampoco tardaron en comenzar a corear la letra de la canción. Bueno, tampoco es que ésta fuera muy difícil de aprender, y Hermione tenía que admitir que la misma invitaba a que la cantara, por lo que ella también se vio tarareando la letra.

_Mami escucha bien esto,_

_sé que es temprano y que pena si_

_te molesto, no es que esté buscando un pretexto para sentir_

_tu cuerpo ... baby..._

¿Por qué Draco la veía cómo si quisiera decirle algo con la canción?

_Mami escucha bien esto,_

_sé que es temprano y que pena si_

_te molesto, no es que esté buscando un pretexto para sentir_

_tu cuerpo ... baby..._

Hermione no sabe por qué, pero al prestarle más atención a la letra, comenzó a recordar que, en los días siguientes de ella haber huido de la habitación de Draco, incapaz de aceptar -pero tampoco de negar- que él había tenido razón en lo que le dijo, el rubio parecía habérselas arreglado para encontrársela en cualquier oportunidad, por lo que los dos habían terminado, ya sea desayunado, almorzando, cenando o compartiendo alguno que otro tiempo libre cuando hubo más confianza. Por supuesto que Hermione al principio quiso negarse, pero Draco podía se bastante persuasivo y, además, ella tenía que reconocer que había disfrutado -bastante- de su compañía.

_Llegando al hotel..., sábado en la_

_noche qué loquera, me preguntan_

_¿señor, Draco qué habitación desea?_

_Yo le digo, señorita, deme la que_

_usted quiera, al cabo estoy muy_

_loco y me duermo dónde sea..._

Draco seguía engulléndola con sus ojos grises que se notaban más oscuros. ¿Sería posible que él le estuviera dedicando la canción a ella? ¿Que la hubiera escrito para ella? A Hermione no le quedó ninguna duda de esto con lo que oyó a continuación:

_No fué mi culpa quedar a tú lado,_

_habitación junta, me incita al_

_pecado, sólo un muro nos tiene_

_separados, rompo ese hijo e' p... y_

_me acuesto a tu lado._

Hermione se tapó la cara con ambas manos, sintiendo... ¿Qué era lo que sentía? Debía sentirse ofendida, pero lo cierto era que no era así, se sentía... ¿halagada? Dios, debía de estar loca por sentirse de ésta manera cuando Draco le estaba diciendo, delante miles de personas, explícitamente, lo que quería hacer con ella.

Hermione se destapó la cara, recordando, también, lo que él le había dicho con respecto al significado de sus canciones, por lo que quiso asegurarse que no fuera un sueño el que Draco le estuviera insinuado que ella le gustaba. Pero lo que vio Hermione fue cómo, otra vez, el par de bailarinas ya estaban de ofrecidas.

¡Ah! pero ella no dejaría que esto continuara así. Era a ella a quien le estaban cantando, por ende debía ser ella la que estuviera bailando con Draco.

_Yo quiero estar contigo amor,_

_quiero arrancarte el pantalón,_

_me desespero, pues quiero que_

_conmigo pierdas el control._..

En un movimiento rápido, Hermione saltó las gradas. Claro que enseguida las autoridades impidieron que ella continuara, pero Draco, sin dejar cantar, le hizo señas a los guardias para que la soltaran, por lo que la castaña pudo seguir tranquilamente hasta el escenario.

_Mientras te gateo y te gateo y te_

_gateo, mientras te gateo y te gateo_

_y te gateo, mientras te gateo, más_

_te deseo, yo te gateo y te gateo y te gateo_.

Todo el valor de Hermione fue drenado cuando estuvo al fin arriba del escenario. ¿Es que acaso se le había olvidado que ella no sabía bailar?¡Dios, iba hacer el ridículo¡ si es que ya no lo estaba haciendo.

Cuando Hermione quiso hacer lo que lo sí se le daba bien, que era huir, Draco comenzó a caminar hacia ella, por lo que la castaña fue incapaz de dar un solo paso.

_Me le asome sigiloso, paso a paso_

_silencioso, yo sabía que era_

_peligroso, hice destrozos, y esa mujer ahí mismo me pilló..._

Y, cuando él estuvo a escaso centímetros de ella, la instó a que se diera vuelta, pegándola luego de espalda hacia él, mientras seguía cantándole, lo que hizo que Hermione ya no se sintiera ridícula, estaba nerviosa sí, pero de alguna manera se sintió más segura. Tanto así, que comenzó a mover sus caderas a la par de él, por lo que Draco se vio obligado hacer una pausa, tragando grueso, seguramente sorprendido de que ella estuviese perreando.

_Y perdí el control..., en la_

_habitación..., ella me acorraló..., y_

_resulta que el gatiao era yo..._

Hasta la misma Hermione lo estaba.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hello! Espero que hayan llegado hasta aquí y no se le haya hecho pesado de leer por lo largo del O-S. También espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto cómo yo lo disfruté al escribirlo.
> 
> Me despido y gracias por leer.


End file.
